Sympathic Audio
5/31/2011 09:08 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Aria Lifeline Swivel Lift Off enters Cubricon after several cycles of getting passengers and cargo that will be heading off of Cybertron for better planets. His strides are slow, but purposeful as he heads for the El Sleazo.. the bar sounding really good right about now. Aria was leaning against a random building's wall, across from El Sleazo, a look of curious thought in her optics. Lifeline is closing and securely locking the clinic, having been called to deal with yet ANOTHER stupid dispenser failure in El Sleazo. And after the recent attempt at violence, she's NOT taking any chances. Lift Off pauses as he spots the form of the smaller femme, his wings shift slightly. Then he hears the clinic door shut not far away, he hmms and moves to open the door. "Good cycle Lifeline." he offers politely, "The bar dispensers at it again I presume?" Aria quickly straightens at the sight of the medic, and smiles. She walks over, but doesn't interrupt the question and coming answer. She simply waits, so not to be rude. Lifeline finishes securing the clinic doors and turns to look at Lift Off. "What else would it be?" She then glances at Aria questioningly. Lift Off gestures to the open door he is holding, "After you then, I am not getting between you and some right retribution against Foz-Zee "Excuse me, miss medical officer. I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you know if that other small fem is doing alright? The one that was with an injured leg and all of the odds and ends she dropped." Aria asks with a small hint of uncertainty. Obviously wasn't familiar with the area or the people within. Lifeline pauses and looks at Aria for a moment before replying, "Those injuries have been completely repaired." There's a hint of something ... displeased about her voice, though. Like the other small femme has earned her ire. It's definitely not aimed at Aria, though. Lift Off knows that tone after the few times he's been around the medic, "Swivel is well last I saw her.. though she was limping when I saw her last." he notes with a soft vent. "Swivel?..." Aria nods slowly, having not known the name before, but now that she knew it, it sounded familiar. She shrugs it off. "Thank you, none the less. I had been there when she was being repaired, but it became crowded, I didn't want to get in the way." She then turns her glance back to the bar. Lift Off nods to Aria, "That is her name, yes." still holding the door for the medic and Aria too if she's headed inside, "I am Lift Off, by the way." he offers. Lifeline steps into the pub ahead of Lift Off and Aria, as she's there for a business reason, and leave them to chat while she tries to resurrect the failing energon dispenser for the umpteenth time. Aria gives Lift Off a friendly smile. "Thank you, kindly. And it's nice to meet you, Lift Off. I'm Aria." With that she follows Lifeline into the El Sleazo. Lift Off steps in after the two femmes, having to duck down to get through the door.. not to mention shift his wings back since he's rather wide that way. "Nice to meet you as well." he replies with a smile. Whilst a full table, in and of itself, is not necessarily unusual in the El Sleazo, perhaps a table full of only femmes is slightly less than common. As it is, there is a huddle of femmes at a table, a few borrows chairs from neighboring tables crammed in there. They are all talking and discussing something. Among them, with about three empty bottles in front of her, and emptying a fourth of glowing liquid into a novelty 'cube shaped glass' is Swivel. Lifeline goes straight to work trying to get the ancient and crotchety energon dispenser working again, muttering faintly and darkly to herself. Aria glances around the bar, before spotting the piano and lighting up, quite literally. The red neons on her head, arms and legs glow for a short moment before she wanders towards the musical device. She only stops mid step when she spots Swivel out of the corners of her optics. "Oh..." She remains there, just looking at the fellow small fem. Lift Off watches Foz-Zee sidle away from the medic and chuckles. Then looks over at what appears to be a drinking game.. or something like that from all appearances. He wanders over to find out for sure. Swivel finishes pouring the substance and takes a drink as the other femmes huddle closer and talk in hushed tones, as if conspiring. Well, most of them seem so. Out of the five of them, two of them look about ready to break out in sobs. The others look tense and relieved at the same time, if that were even possible. Somehow, they manage it. As for Swivel, she has sagged shoulders and seems to keep looking beyond the small group of femmes. Finally her optics seek out two familiar faces. First, the femme who sang for her, who is hard to miss due to her bright appearance. Next, also hard to miss due to his large stature, Lift Off. She almost seems relieved to see someone else. "...and I can't even recall everything else that was done... it was horrible... but I was always too afraid to say anything before... and..." one of the femmes was saying, until she noticed Lift Off come near, whereupon she straightened up and they all, as if on cue, turn to stare at him, going quiet. Lift Off shifts his gaze from one femme to the next and notices the sudden quiet, "Oh.. uhm.. sorry was this a private conversation? I can go." is offered politely. Finally calming from her initial surprise, Aria just waves to Swivel, like Lift Off not wanting to interrupt anything. Then she finishes striding over to the piano, softly playing a few keys to see how tuned it was. Lifeline has the dispenser half-disassembled by this point and is still muttering in annoyance. "... damned slagging piece of junk..." Swivel picks up the dicebag and rolls against her endurance . Swivel's roll succeeds! The femmes all seem to glance towards one another before looking back at Lift Off. They seem almost uncertain at first, until one of them shrugs, but none of them say definitively one way or the other whether they'd prefer him to leave or care if he stays. Swivel sits up straight in her chair, her back cricking as she does so. "Um..... sort of?" she says uncertainly, casting a glance at the other femmes. They all seem to watch her, as if expecting her to say more. She glances back to Lift Off. "Jus' mebbe not ther sorter stuff people wanner overhear, I s'pose..." she finally says. Slowly, Swivel gets to her feet. "Weller, it's, uh, been nice to, ah, listen to yall open up... but... I think iz 'bout time we cut ourselves off fer ther night, yeah?" She glances at Lift Off again, an almost pleading look in her eyes. "Didja wanner talk ter me 'bout sumtin?" Lift Off glances over at Aria testing out the piano and then looks down at Swivel a moment with a slight shift of his wings. "Yes." he decides, trying to sound firm about it as he gestures toward the bar and turns to head toward it. Trusting that's enough to get her free of the other femmes. Lifeline finally gets to whichever part she's determined is the source of the recalcitrant dispenser's current mess. All of that fuss for what looks like a relatively insignificant little valve assembly. Then she starts putting everything back together. Finding the piano to not be tuned for her tastes she shakes her head and frowns. "This won't do..." She mutters to herself before standing next to the musical device. But before she takes on her other form she announces to the pub, loud enough for all to hear her, but not so loud as to rudely disrupt anything. "I'm just going to go ahead and give this place some atmosphere. If anyone wants to the change the song, the skip button is labeled, and I don't mind any of you changing it." With that she transforms into her jukebox form. "But, Swivel..." comes the plaintive protest of one of the femmes who looks on the verge of breaking down into a miserable fit of wailing. The others seem a bit put out as Swivel rises to go talk to Lift off, some of them frowning and glaring at him for his intrusion. "Mebbe anuddder time we kin share drinks 'n talk..." Swivel says in a bland yet pleasant tone. This seems to satiate most, but one of them still looks on the verge of bawling. Swivel frowns a little, but then perks back up. "'Member what I said 'bout fightin' yer battles wit a smile!" she adds in a sunshiny tone. The other femme's chin quiver, but then she seems to gulp down whatever was distressing her and puts on a half-aft smile. "Now... I really need ter talk ter Lift Off 'ere bout a job, an if I dun get any work I canna buy any yas drinks in ther future!" With this final statement, Swivel turns to head towards the bar with Lift Off, leaving the femmes behind to slowly pick themselves up, some shakier than others, and trickle out of the bar. Lift Off tries not to let the glares affect him to much as he waits at the bar, getting Foz-Zee to come over to get him a ener-beer. He looks over to the smaller frame of Swivel. The mech is not sure what to say to her, frowning slightly as he shifts on his feet. A job.. hmm.. actually he may have need of her services. Maybe. "I sincerely hope I didn't overly intrude." he murmurs softly. Upon being situated at the bar, she only now notices Lifeline furiously fixing the energon dispenser and smiles, about to lean over and wave... but then thinks better of it and instead turns her attention to Lift Off, beaming at him. "Well, mebbe ya did intrude, but fer the better I think... I mean everyone needs ter rant from time ter time and get things out... but I think we was gettin' ter the point past releasin' and more to ther point of bringin' 'chother down, yanno? SO best we broke it up!" She idly taps her finger on the counter to the beat. Lift Off listens to the music that Aria is playing and inclines his head to Swivel, "Yes. I suppose it was for the best. No need to drag each other down." he agrees carefully, then sips on his drink. Lifeline reassembles the dispenser more quickly than she disassembled it, then sets the unit to run a self test. The tapping on the bar earns a brief glare tossed over one shoulder. She's done with the repairs at least and now stands up straight (with a slight creak to her knees) to wait for the diagnostic results. Swivel either doesn't notice the glare, or simply chooses not to acknowledge it and continues to tap to the beat. "Wellum, glad ya took ther queue... I was worried ya might 'ave politely declined an' walked off an.... oh my!" she stops tapping her fingers as if a terrible thought had occured to her. "I am bein' so... insensitive. 'Ere I 'ad a buncher hurt femmes bearin' ther sorrows ter me, an I was nuttin' but eager ter get away from 'em... ya dun think I'm a bad person, do ya? I din' realize I'd become such a 'eel!" Lift Off ignores that glare from the medic since it wasn't directed at him. He looks thoughtful a moment, then swigs down his beer before he replies to the femme before him. "No I don't think you are a bad femme Swivel. Everyone has a tolerance level when it comes to the sadness of others." Swivel tilts her head to the side, and then laughs lightly. "Well, tha's a relief... so how you been? Yer lookin' a lot better... we din really get ter talk much when we saw each other at ther clinic. I take it all ther radiation's left yer system, eh? No more creepy glowin fer ol Lift Off!" Lift Off finishes off his beer and sets the glass upon the bar, he shifts on his feet slightly. "I've been busy with getting customers for my next trip off planet." then a little smile given, "I'm am better, thank you for asking. I've been cleared to do my job again." Swivel rests her elbow on the bar and then her cheek upon her hand and seems to be off in her own thoughts, and before Lift Off even quite finishes her last sentence she goes on to say "...well mebbe glowin' woon be so much creepy as kinner cool, sorter like tha' music femme..." she glances over to where the jukebox is for a moment then back at Lift Off. "Dun suppose she's radioactive, do ya? No I spose not! She'd be all unwell an such, roight? An unwell people I dun figger 'ave ther energy to make purdy music, but 'en, she's just doin it as part of her... OH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Swivel breaks off what she is saying to start singing along... badly. And by badly she comes in and out of sort of mumbling the lyrics she's not sure of, and then singing the parts she knows well a bit too enthusiastically. Lift Off takes a moment to really look at Swivel and wonders if maybe she had a bit too much to drink. "I don't believe so no. Her glowing parts are internal lighting from what I can tell." he notes sagely, then a barely disguised amused smile as the femme sings to the song.. for the most part that. Lifeline gets the results of the diagnostic and nods to herself before turning to look at Swivel and Lift Off for a moment before turning toward the door. After a while of butchering the song with her shrill, almost child-like voice, she seems content to just resume finger-tapping and enjoying listening to the song. Then she glances to Lift Off almost as if she'd forget he was there and suddenly looks attentive. "Ooooooh, sorry, were ya sayin' sumthin?" She pauses when she sees Lifeline heading towards the door. Great. She isn't working. "Hullo Lifeline!" she says with cheerful enthusiasm, waving in a big attnetion-grabbing gesture. Lift Off shakes his head, "Didn't say a word, but since you are done singing I should say good cycle to you. Need to get in a decent recharge so I can take on my off planet without having issues." Swivel raises her optic ridges. "Oh... wellum... still good ter see ya, and thanks again fer givin' me a cover ter tactfully leave ther previous conversation." Lift Off nods his head and says, "Anytime." then turns and heads off for the door. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Aria's LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Swivel's Logs